Rebond Love
by deisakuvskaksaku97
Summary: Deidara and Sakura meets again and they remembered who each of them are. Deidara's disgusted at her and Sakura's feeling sad of his rejection towards.My first DeiSaku fanfic, please review!


**DeiSaku Fanfiction**

Ever since Sakura was captured by the Akatsuki, she found herself more and more drawn to Deidara, the really good-looking nineteen-year-old blonde who might just have a crush on her.

The Akatsuki proved to be really polite and well-groomed for a group whose killing reputation was ranked as 'dangerous'. They captured her but they didn't make her life miserable like she thought. They didn't respect her but they were quite friendly, including Kisame and Konan, who knew quite a lot about the Akatsuki members and their personalities.

The Akatsuki members (not including Pain), even Itachi, had spoken to her. But, only one didn't, the youngest of the organization, Deidara.

When she was captured and brought to their hideout, Deidara hadn't taken a least interest in her and he ignored her every time they bumped into each other. Sakura had a feeling he was incredibly shy and deadly. Usually when she was eating, she noticed him giving her occasional mournful glances. She was determined that the nineteen-year-old had a crush on her.

Finally, she couldn't take much more of his coldness and mournful glances. She decided to speak to him and no matter what, he's going to talk to her.

Her opportunity came when most of the Akatsuki members were sent to their missions. The rest of the members stayed in their bedrooms the whole day but Sakura immediately noticed that Deidara was not among them.

She asked Konan, her new best friend, if she had seen Deidara. Konan had studied Sakura and Deidara's attitudes towards each other from the beginning and with her woman instincts, she detected a strong scent of love.

'Of course I know,' she said shrugging. 'He's outside the cave, sitting on the rock by the waterfall and playing with his clay as usual. Slug,' she grumbled then winked at Sakura who blushed.

The pink-haired ninja thanked Konan then hurried eagerly out of the cave. She looked around then spotted the sleek yellow-blonde hair among some bushes.

'Deidara?' she called out softly and he jumped, his hands suddenly molding at his clay in top speed, preparing to throw his art explosives.

'Oh, it's you.' He lowered his hands a bit disappointed but happy. Sakura smiled at him and with a lurch in his stomach, he shifted on the rock to make space for her.

When she flopped down next to him, he turned his head quickly to the waterfall's direction. Sakura frowned then touched his shoulder.

'Deidara-san, do you, um, have a crush on me or something?' she asked timidly. Deidara's grey eye widened and he removed Sakura's hand firmly.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' He answered flatly.

'Yes, you do! I've seen you sneaking looks at me every time you think I'm not watching you!'

'So, you were studying me?' Sakura gave an exasperated growl and moved vigorously closer to Deidara who nearly fainted.

'Answer me! I know you like me.' Sakura said angrily. She tugged at his arm with her hands and breathed in his scent. Instinctively, she wrapped a hand over his neck and pulled him in to her.

'Fine! I like you, happy?' Deidara said defiantly, trying not to shudder under her touch.

'Yes.' Sakura kissed him on the lips.

Deidara let out a shocked grunt and he tried to pull away from her but she had a tight grip on him. Finally, he gave up and decided to let his feelings lead his heart. He wrapped his arms around her back and deepened the kiss.

Deidara could tell he was a good kisser by the way Sakura was enjoying herself between his lips. Her hands slid around his neck then she hugged him tighter.

Deidara lowered Sakura down on the flat side of the rock and slipped his hand inside her dress to her chest. She was glad she had not decided to wear a bra that day. Deidara's hand found her breasts instantly and he kneaded quickly.

Sakura groaned softly and the blonde grinned evilly. He would teach her a lesson to kiss him like that. He straightened up and tugged her dress away from her body. She gasped then gave a muffled scream as Deidara pressed his torso to her chest and kissed her deeply. She struggled but Deidara cupped his hands over her breasts causing her to subside as she sank into his hands.

'Little devil.' He murmured. Sakura shrieked a little when she heard the comment.

'Deidara, get off me! When I said if you had a crush on me, I didn't mean instant make-out.' She groaned as the handsome blonde dug into her breasts, kissing and tweaking the nipples.

He stood up and glowered at her. He tossed her red dress into her crossed arms and grinned sarcastically. 'Well you're the one who kissed me first, I was just playing along.' Sakura struggled into her dress then wrapped herself in her arms, regretting her actions.

Deidara's grin faded when he saw her sad expression. He sighed and bent down, steering her head between his index finger and thumb. 'But, if you don't mind,' he said softly and Sakura's eyes brightened eagerly. 'Sasori won't be back for until tomorrow so we'll have the room to ourselves. See you tonight, my sweet Sakura.'

He smiled his smug and delicious smile and jumped off the rock the strolled casually back to the cave. Sakura was left shell-shocked on the rock. Her mouth was opened in terror and her body frozen to bits.

Konan, confused to find Deidara coming back alone, ran out the cave to see if the exploding artist had done anything dangerous to Sakura. She discovered her sitting stock still on the rock. Smiling, Konan turned back to the cave.

_**Later that night…**_

Sakura counted her fifth hesitation as she stood in front of Deidara's bedroom. She kicked herself then without further thoughts, knocked on the door quickly. The door opened slowly and welcomingly and Deidara's smug face loomed up to her.

He smiled evilly and tugged her into the room.

'Ready?' he asked sarcastically, grasping her hands.

'Whenever you are.'

Deidara and Sakura flopped down on the bed. Deidara stripped Sakura then dipped his head onto her when she arched her body romantically. He explored her body with his deft and well-trained fingers.

His hands rested on her shapely hips numerous times as he licked her body and kissed below her navel. Sakura moaned happily as she let Deidara swallow her beauty while she drank in his good looks.

The flop of hair that covered his left eye swung back and his scope was visible to Sakura when he drew in to her face. Her face must have showed her frightened emotions because he stopped aiming for her lips.

'What?' he said coldly. Sakura suddenly screamed in horror then threw Deidara off her. She picked up her clothes strewn all over the floor and slipped them on. Deidara watched her without expression.

'I'm sorry, Deidara, I shouldn't have–, we shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry,' she gushed, scolding herself for her stupidity. What was she thinking, a clever and deft criminal like him would never want a kuniochi with no extraordinary talent like her! He was artistic and she was, well, ordinary.

'Why are you apologizing?' Deidara asked simply when she reached for the doorknob. Sakura's eyes filled with moist and she broke down.

Deidara reached out and pulled her into a hug as she quietly sobbed into his cloak. He kissed the top of her head and assured her. 'Is something wrong? Did I do something inappropriate?' he asked sadly.

Sakura cried harder and he let go in panic. 'It's not you, it's me! I mean, look at me and look at you!' When Deidara didn't reply, she ploughed on. 'I'm a worthless kuniochi while you're a talented artist and you're ninja skills are good. I just think that you and I would never have good times together.'

'That's what you're crying about?' Deidara said incredulously then laughed. 'C'mon, you seriously think I would dump you for not being a high-ranked ninja with special skills? Sakura, that would never happen, I love you too–' he stopped abruptly and flushed a deep red.

'-much.' He finished weakly.

Sakura wiped her tears away and stepped closer to him, her chest dangerously close to his. He shuffled back, embarrassed. 'You mean it?' he grunted, his face still red, 'Oh, Dei,' she wound her arms around him and pushed her face close to his red one.

Automatically, he kissed her and his strong arms hooked around her waist. Soon, they were kissing passionately and fiercely. Deidara's hands roamed all over Sakura's body and her fingers were delicately fishing into his Akatsuki cloak and smoothing his fishnet shirt underneath.

Suddenly, he started to recall her words and stopped kissing. Sakura, surprised, unglued her lips but didn't pull away so their noses were still touching. 'You called me Dei.' He said, rolling out his long-ago nickname.

'You finally remember me, huh?' Sakura asked triumphantly, hugging Deidara closer.

'Sakura Haruno, that pink-haired lonely girl? My best friend?' he gasped out.

'Correction. The pink-haired lonely girl who was Deidara's best friend and first love. The girl who shared your first kiss with.' Sakura said, moving close to kiss him again.

Deidara removed his hands hastily, pushed her away and turned his back to her. 'Has this been your plan all along?' his voice suddenly cold and shaking with fury. 'Pretending to be captured by the Akatsuki and getting close to me?'

Sakura tugged at her dress. 'Wrong again! First of all, I didn't know I would be caught by you guys and secondly, I didn't really remember you until I kissed you.'

'Why? Why did you have to leave me?' Deidara asked, his voice trembling. Sakura was sure he was going to cry.

'I have no choice. But,' she clutched his arm. 'I can make my choice of choosing whoever I want to love now. And you're my first and only choice, Dei,' she whispered, deciding not to mention Sasuke.

'Don't. Call. Me. Dei.' He said through gritted teeth.

Anger crushed Sakura. She swung Deidara to face her and kissed him square in the lips. He didn't flinch or move away. 'I will call you that, it's the name for my first and only friend. I love you, you hear me!' she screamed when she detached her lips. Deidara stared at her with his mysterious grey eye.

'I don't love you anymore, Sakura. Haruno.' He added icily. 'I stopped loving you when you abandoned me years ago.'

Sakura was complete flushed with anger and defiance at Deidara's response. Without thinking, her arm jerked out and she slapped him. A red mark appeared on his flawless cheek and he growled.

'You–' he started but Sakura walked out.

'I told you we weren't meant to be together,' she whispered and Deidara hesitated. 'But I was speaking to Deidara, not Dei,'

A few minutes after Sakura left, Deidara sank down onto his bed and buried his face in his hands. What had he done? He let out a sad and exasperated short yell and shredded his pillow.

He perked up when he spotted a strand of pink hair in the cotton. He crouched and looked at the remaining of Sakura he had in possession with him. He was so stupid, after years of separation, how could he just send her off like that?

'Sakura, I'm so sorry.' He murmured, tears gathering in his eye.

The next day, Deidara saw Sakura eating breakfast sullenly with Konan beside her, trying to cheer her up. She shot a furious glance at the forlorn blonde but Deidara was sure she didn't know what happened last night.

Konan left the table afterwards but Sakura sat there, staring at her empty bowl and plate.

'Sakura?' Deidara slid down next to her. She didn't seem to hear so he shifted closer and placed his hand around her.

'Deidara!' she cried and sobbed into his cloak. Deidara sighed in relief then put another hand on his crying lover to hug her. He noticed she had called him by his full name again.

'I'm sorry, I should never have said those things about you.' He apologized sadly and pushed her to shoulder's length then kissed her just as the entire worn-out, and returning from their missions, Akatsuki members filed in.

They froze in sight of their cold and unfriendly young recruit kissing the warm and headstrong Sakura in the lips. Itachi's eyebrows rose up until he could raise them no more and Kisame smiled in shark-like grin. Love in the Akatsuki was really unusual and it helped them forget their pain and exhaustion.

'Senpai?' A confused and awestruck Tobi blurted out suddenly. Sakura and Deidara started and broke apart quickly.

Sasori, deeply annoyed by the interruption, hit Tobi over the head and he groaned in pain. 'Idiot!' Everyone scolded him.

Tobi mumbled inaudible apologies while Deidara glared at his teammates.

'Come on, Itachi, let's leave these two lovebirds together.' Kisame said chuckling.

Itachi managed a small smile. 'Right.' Things were getting more interesting when Sakura was around.

The amused and laughing Akatsuki members left the dining room.

Once again, Sakura was in Deidara's arms and kissing passionately, their childhood memories remembered and relationship intact.

* * *

I read a DeiSaku story where Deidara and Sakura grew up together and they separated, so I decided to write a DeiSaku fanfic to rebond their young love. Warning: this is my first DeiSaku but please review!


End file.
